


Someone Holds Her Safe and Warm

by missrachelberry04



Series: Someone Rescues Her From The Storm [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) References, F/M, One Shot Collection, Princesses don't marry Kitchen Boys, Secret Relationship, home love family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: One shots/Deleted Scenes from Someone Rescues Her From The Storm





	Someone Holds Her Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read my full story Someone Rescues Her From The Storm!

Grand balls were just a few of the events held at the palace, Dmitry quickly learned there were many dinners with many important people. A couple of months after the ball where he had first met Anastasia the Tsar was holding a state dinner. Various diplomats, as well as Counts and Countesses, were invited, including his friend Vlad.

Vlad wasn’t really a count and most likely wasn’t actually invited, but here he was sitting just a little ways away from the Countess Lily Malevsky-Malevich. She and Vlad had a secret code for their love affair, and since Lily had a great amount of influence in the Palace, Vlad was able to get Dmitry a job as a kitchen boy. The two were making obscure gestures towards each other throughout dinner.

Once the meal had commenced and the tea had been served the guests were allowed to mingle and listen to the musical entertainment for the evening. Some of the guests had retreated out towards the garden, while others stayed in the grand ballroom. Vlad had noticed a signal from Lily which meant, wait for me in the study, I will be there in five minutes. So Vlad did as he was told.

When Vlad opened the study door he was shocked to discover that he and Lily were not the only ones who had planned to meet in the study. Vlad closed the door behind and turned the latch, locking himself inside the room with the couple. Before him, stood the kitchen boy he treated as his own son and the youngest Romanov daughter. The two had practically jumped five feet away from each other the second the door had opened.

It was just another day of serving the Royals and their friends, only there was a lot more of them tonight. Dmitry was busy trying to keep track of who had already been served the soup and who he needed to serve. He placed two bowls down in front of the two youngest Romanov daughters.

As he turned to walk back to the kitchen he heard a clink on the ground. He turned to see a mischievous smile on the face of the youngest princess. “Allow me to get that.” He commented with a smirk.

Just as he bent down to pick up the spoon she had purposely dropped, he heard a whisper. “Meet me in the study after dinner.”

When he straightened back up she was pretending like she hadn’t spoken a word to the boy. “I'll fetch you another spoon, your highness,” Dmitry added.

“Thank you, Dmitry,” Anastasia called out as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Dmitry rolled his eyes as he walked away, she loved toying with him, and though he would never admit it he loved it too.

He leaned against the desk in the study. The guests outside had moved to their evening places and the kitchen staff was to wander around keeping an eye out if the guests needed anything. He tapped the wood of the desk nervously as he waited for Anastasia, he didn’t know how long he was able to sneak away before the other staff members noticed he was gone.

Then just as quickly as the door opened it was shut. The princess giggled and she scurried to meet Dmitry, running straight into his arms.

He chuckled a little as he caught her. “And how was your dinner princess?” He asked.

“It was delicious but you know how much I loved the dessert.” She scoffed.

“Well lucky for you there are leftovers, should I sneak some to you maid, she can bring it to you before you go to bed.” He amused.

“Well, that would be lovely, as long as mama doesn’t find out.”

“I’ll tell Anna to be discreet.”

She giggled a little then rose up to her tiptoes, cupping his face, she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her lips were soft yet eager against his. She tasted like chocolate and powdered sugar from dessert and just a slight hint of champagne. She always did her best to steal a sip or two.

Dmitry buried his hand in her beautiful strawberry blonde curls, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. He smiled as a soft moan escaped her lips. Just as he was about to lift her, setting her on the desk, the door opened and the two immediately jumped apart from each other.

Vlad, still in shock from what he was witnessing, closed the study door and locked it. Anastasia was in such a hurry to see Dmitry she had completely forgotten about locking the door. He stood there staring at the two in disbelief.

“Would either of you like to tell me what is going on?” Vlad questioned.

“Please don’t tell my father!” the young princess burst out. “It wasn’t his idea, it was mine, please don’t get him fired.” She pleaded.

It pained Vlad to see someone so regal begging this way. He sighed and shook his head. She was still just a girl, gentle and innocent. He observed the way she avoided his eye contact and how every few seconds her eyes glanced towards Dimitry. Finally, Vlad cleared his throat and spoke. “Well Princess, I suggest you get back to the evening before anyone including your father notices you are missing.

With that Anastasia dashed towards the door leaving Vlad and Dmitry alone, though not without sending a worried look toward Dmitry as she left.

“Like I said, would you care to explain?” Vlad voiced sternly.

Dmitry sighed. “It’s not what it looks like Vlad.”

“It’s not? Because it looks like you and the princess planned to meet up here, and from what I saw when I walked in it wasn’t to go over the menu for the week.”

How could Dmitry be so careless, he had no idea how Vlad was going to react, but he knew he couldn’t get away without explaining. He kept his head low, staring at his shoes. “It started at the spring ball. I was in the garden when she came out, we started talking after she asked me to meet her later that night. I knew I could get in trouble if I did, but there was just something about her that I couldn’t resist. So I met her, and we talked some more, then I kissed her.” Dmitry stopped to look at Vlad.

  
Vlad continued to shake his head, he let out a large sigh and spoke. “I got you this job to get you off the streets, not so you could jump into bed with the first daughter that isn’t giving you an order.”

“It’s not like that!” Dmitry argued. “She’s not just like those girls on the street. She cares about me, she listens to what I have to say. Besides, nothing like that has happened between us, at least not yet.”

  
“Just stop.” Vlad Commanded. “You need to end this. Now!”

“Why should I listen to you, you were coming here for the same thing. You’re here to meet Countess Lily. How is this any different?” He snapped.

“Because if her father finds out what you are doing with her you won’t just be out of a job.”

“Why do you always do this? You act like to are so much better than me, like you aren’t from the streets too. Just because you call yourself a Count because you’ve been able to con so many people into believing it. If it weren’t for me you would be dead. I could have just looked the other way when I saw the firing squad.” Dmitry didn’t even give Vlad a chance to answer before he started to head towards the door.

“She’ll break your heart Dmitry,” Vlad whispered.

Dmitry turned to look at him, “I have to get back to work,” and with that, he slammed the door behind him.


End file.
